Resident Evil 4 with a devil's twist
by Dragonstar101
Summary: We all know that in Resident Evil 4 Leon S. Kennedy is assigned to rescues the President's daughter from an unknown cult group in Spain but what if Nero from Devil May Cry 4 was also taken at the same time. Leon now has to not only save Ashley Graham but Nero Redgrave as well... oh things just got complicated.
1. prolouge

Resident Evil 4 with a devil's twist.

We all know that in Resident Evil 4 Leon S. Kennedy is assigned to rescues the President's daughter from an unknown cult group in Spain but what if Nero from Devil May Cry 4 was also taken at the same time. Leon now has to not only save Ashley Graham but Nero Redgrave as well... oh things just got complicated. So this story will fallow that same story line as Resident Evil 4 with some added dialog and maybe scenes so hold on every one because were about to take a ride through hell.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Devil May Cry or Resident Evil...or of any of the song I mention

* * *

Prologue: Kidnapping the President's daughter and a partial devil.

Cleveland, Ohio home of the Cleveland Browns and this is where we find Nero Angelo Redgrave the former Knight of the order of the sword...as lost as lost as can be. Nero had been pursuing a Devil that had been killing young women and children for the past month and he found it hiding in an alleyway just after it killed a little girl that had gotten separated from her parents while at the park. After killing it he went to speak with the chef of police about his pay, after getting that done Nero somehow or another had gotten lost while heading back to his hotel. now he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking this way and that trying in vain to figure out where he was. sighing after about ten minute of looking like a fool Nero starting to walk in a random direction and bumped into someone knocking them down in the possess.

"Oh... Sorry about that miss. I didn't see you there." Nero stated helping the young women to her feet.

"It's alright. I'm Ashley, Ashley Graham and you are?" Ashley asked shacking Nero's hand.

"Nero Redgrave, I hate to Ask this but do you know where we are? I manged to get my self turned around while trying to get back to my hotel." Nero asked, Before Ashley could answer though the two of them felt something stab into the side of there neck. Nero pulled it out to see it was a dart."Shit!" Nero said tacking Ashley's hand and bolted hoping to get some dissent's between them and whoever shot them.

"Whats going on?" Ashley asked felling Dizzy

"Best guess kidnappers!" Nero slurred what ever coated the dart was strong stuff if it could knock a Devil.. well partial devil...out. Nero's and Ashley's vision began to blur.

"Dam... it..." Nero stated before he stated to fall Ashely fallowing right after him Nero tried to hold on to consciousness but even he soon succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Me:**and that's the prologue everyone.

**Nero: **What the Fuck Dragon?!

**Ashely:** I'm with Nero on this one. I mean I know that I was taken in the game but why is Nero here as well?

**Me: **Well I wanted to do a crossover for Devil May Cry and Resident Evil for awhile now and I finely have the best way to do so. and that was put Nero here in the same situation as you so I could have Dante and Leon work together to save you two.

**Nero and Ashley:**... Your insane!

**Me: **why thank you.

**Nero and Ashely: **That wasn't a complement!

**Me: **I know. **(turns to reader)** please leave a comment about what you think of the idea. thank you.

**Ashley: **Some one save us!

**Nero: **it would be wonderful if you do!


	2. Chapter 1 misson1 the village

Resident Evil 4 with a devil's twist.

We all know that in Resident Evil 4 Leon S. Kennedy is assigned to rescues the President's daughter from an unknown cult group in Spain but what if Nero from Devil May Cry 4 was also taken at the same time. Leon now has to not only save Ashley Graham but Nero Redgrave as well... oh things just got complicated. So this story will fallow that same story line as Resident Evil 4 with some added dialog and maybe scenes so hold on every one because were about to take a ride through hell.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Devil May Cry or Resident Evil...or of any of the song I mention.

* * *

Chapter 1-mission 1: The village

Leon S. Kennedy one of the Raccoon city Hell survivors was sitting in the back of a cop car that was driving through the Spain country side. Sitting next to him was a man with snow white hair, and dark blue eye's, wearing a red colored long, two-tailed coat with western and Italian accents, a black skin tight shirt, red denim pants, and black boots. This was Dante Redgrave a paranormal mercenary, private investigator, who has worked with the government on varies...jobs. this one being a bit different. Leon in boredom started thinking back on his life more importantly Raccoon City.

_'1998...'_ Leon sigh just remembering the date _'I'll never forget it. It was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay mountains. soon after the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella.' _Dante sensing Leon's anger placed a hand on his shoulder to see if the agent was all right. Leon took a breath before nodding to the half devil that he was alright. Dante nodded and turned his attention to the gray scale country side,Leon aloud his thought's to return to his memory's

_'the virus broke out in a near by mountain community, Raccoon city. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling it's very foundation. Not taking any chances, the president of the united states ordered a contingency plan-to sterilize Raccoon city.' _Leon sighed again he understood why it had to be done but it didn't mean he liked the idea at all. _'With the whole affair gone public, the united stats government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. soon it's stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. six years have pasted since that horrendous incident... I received special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the president. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new president's family.' _Leon thought just as the cop driving started to laugh Leon and Dante raised an eye brow. _  
_

"Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" he asked

"Yo, who are you's really? come on and tell us. you both are a long way from home, Cowboys. you have my sympathies." the second cop said

"guess that's a locals way of braking the ice." Dante said with a shrug

"Anyway, you know what this is all about. my assignment is to search for the presidents missing daughter." Leon said

"And I'm here to find my son who went missing at the same time as the presidents daughter." Dante supplied.

"all by your selves?" the first cop chuckled

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah together at some Boy Scout bonfire. The again, maybe you did." Leon said while Dante snorted at his Boy Scout comment.

the second cop scoffed" oh, you crazy American's. it a direct order from the chief him self. I tell you it's no picnic."

"We're counting on you guys." Dante stated although some thing was telling him that these two weren't going to survive when shit hit the fan. After about another hour of driving later the second cop has his partner stop the car so he could relive himself while he was doing that the fist cop offers Leon and Dante a cigarette, which they both refuse. Leon returned to his thoughts while Dante aloud his mind to wander mainly focusing on the fact that his son was somewhere in the country. while the two were thinking someone or something watched from the trees. _'It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the president's daughter when she and Dante's son were abducted. That's the ultimate reason we're in this lonely and rural part of Europe.' _Leon thought slightly wondering why his thoughts sounding like a narration. Dante on the other hand was thinking back about when he found his son on the door step of Devil May Cry. **_' man it feels like yesterday when I found Nero on the door step to the shop, and the bastard that took him from me and put lady in the hospital, then finding him again after so many years of not knowing if he was alive or not and now this! why dose fate hate my family so munch?' _**Dante sighed just as Leon's thoughts started back up and with the second cop taking his sweet time all he could do was think. _'According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of a sighting of a girl and boy that looks vary similar to the president's daughter and Dante's son. Apparently their being withheld by some unidentified group of people. who would have thought my first job would be a rescue mission?' _Leon thought. Just as the second cop finished with reliving himself manly because it got cold really fast.

"Ah, it's freezing. so cold all of a sudden." he stated as he made his way back to the car only to stop because he felt like he was being watched he turns to see if someone or something was there after seeing nothing he shakes the feeling away with a muttered "Ah. must be my imagination." once he was seated in the car again he apologizes for taking so long and the car drives off. After another hour of driving the car goes across a bridge and stops.

"Just up ahead is the village." The first cop stated

"We'll go and have a look around." Dante stated

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets." The second cop joked.

"Right ... Parking tickets" Leon said with some hesitation as he got out of the car.

"That was the worst joke I've ever heard." Dante mumbled fallowing after the agent.

"Good luck." The first cop added as the two got out.

"Geez, who are these guys?" Leon asked, Dante just shrugged closing the car door. the first cop rolled down his window "Did you say something?" He asked Leon was thankfully saved by the bell...er... buzzing from his GRVT Visual radio meaning he could see who was calling and vis-versa Dante had been giving one as soon as the two met up at the airport.

"Leon, Dante, I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunningan. I'll be your support on this mission" Hunningan said. Hunningan was in her early 20's she had Dark brown hair up in a bun, Sliver eyes and she had on red wire frame glasses.

"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older. So the subject's name's are Ashly Graham, and Nero Redgrave, Right?" Leon asked

"That's right Ashly is the president's daughter, and Nero is the son of the mercenary with you. and boys try to behave you selves, okay?" Hunningan said Dante chuckles while Leon scoffs.

"Whoever this group is they sure picked the wrong kids to kidnap." Dante said

"I'll try to find some more information on them from my end as well." Hunningan said

"Good. talk to you later. Leon out" Leon stated ending the call.

"Thanks." Dante stated ending the call.

* * *

With Nero and Ashly

Nero's head was spinning as his vision came back he found he was in a storage room of some kind, next his hearing came back he heard Ashly somewhere in the room, once he could see strait again Nero sat up and looked around and found Ashly in the corner of the room curled into a ball shivering.

" ? do you know where the hell we are?" Nero asked shrugging his leather jacket off and placing it around her shoulders.

"Um... Spain I think and thank you but will you be okay with out... oh god your arm! what happened? is that a part of a costume?" Ashly asked as soon as she saw his Devil bringer. Nero paled a bit and backed up from Ashly hoping not to scare her any more then she already was. Ashly looked away at realizing that maybe asking about his arm wasn't the smartest of ideas. Nero was a little shocked that she had looked away ashamed but he still needed to give her an answer about it he sighed before his thoughts wondered to Agnus the crazy scientist might as well tell a lie with the truth woven in.

"Well this isn't a part of a costume." He started lifting his arm. "Its real and something i didn't have a choice if I wanted it or not." He stated bitterly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was forced on my person I didn't even know what was going on until it was to late. When I was three I was kidnapped from my father a paranormal mercenary, and private investigator Dante Redgrave and what little i remember from that day was hearing Lady a co-worker of my fathers screaming in pain and then my father crying out from getting shot in the leg by the kidnapper but dad had gotten a shot off striking the guys leg."

"Oh god was Lady alright? what about your father?"

"They both recovered from the incident. But as to how I got this (lift's arm) the guy that kidnapped me was the same guy that... well you know. Anyway his name was Agnus and to put it plainly he was Bat Shit crazy he was one of the high-ranking official in the order of the sword"

"The order of the sword... you mean that crazy cult group from Fortuna island?"

"Yep (pops the 'p')I was a member of the order for a bit but that's when Agnus got the brilliant idea to mess with human DNA...I was the only survivor of his torture but... I couldn't remember anything of what happened until we had Demon's and yes I mean actual demon strait from hell invade the town a group of them attacked me, my now girlfriend, and her now late brother who was the captain of the knights. while he was dealing with a group near the town gate I was trying to stop a group that had slipped pasted him and attacked me and my girlfriend I was wounded where this large gape is in between the plats here."

"so it started to uh...um... manifest to try to heal the wound?" Ashly asked taking this tale a hell of a lot better then Nero expected.

"Basically. that's the short version of what happened and I really don't want to get in to detail of what happened it not some of my happiest memory's of the island." Nero stated and Ashly nodded in understanding.

* * *

Back with Dante and Leon.

After Hunningan's call both Dante and Leon started to make there way up the rode the lead to the village on the way there Dante spotted three devil's disguised as crows drawing ivory he took aim and fried three time the "crows" dropped dead along with whatever they were caring.

"And why did you do that?" Leon asked as Dante picked up a bag of Spanish gold, a ruby colored crystal and another bag of gold keeping one bag for himself and handing Leon the other one he explained.

"these weren't crows. these were Devil's that take the form of crows so that there pray doesn't think to defined themselves when they dive bomb you, you become lunch."

"Great. from one set of nightmares to others will i ever get a break?" Leon asked

"most likely not." Dante answered Leon sighed and drew his gun any crow or B.O.W.'s was dead if they came near him now. As the two began to make there way to the village they saw a house not to far off and thought it was a good place to start getting some leads. They were unaware that as they approached the house that there was someone watching them. once the two got closer

Leon saw that the door was open and gestured to Dante that something was amiss. Dante nodded and fallowed Leon's lead as the two made there way inside they soon found that the only thing in the house was a man tending to his fire place but Dante being a half devil smelled something off about the guy.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" Leon asked getting no reply from the man he holsters his gun, Dante did the same and watched as Leon pulled the two pictures from his pocket and tried to get the guys attention again. it worked and Leon showed the man the photo's of Nero and Ashly.

"I was wondering if you might recognize the kids in these photograph's?" Leon asked. the guy looked at the pictures and then started to yell in Spanish "_What the hell_  
_are you doing here? Get out of here!"_ Leon sighed putting the pictures away while Dante apologized rather ticked "Sorry to have bothered you." the guy then picks up the ax next to him and swing it at the two Leon rolled out of the way while Dante jumped out of the way landing on the table in the process.

Leon drew his gun " Freeze!" but the guy wouldn't listen and limbered towards him "I said freeze!" Leon glanced at Dante who was struggling not to just open fire on the guy. with no other chose Leon pulled the trigger of his gun and neutralized the hostel. Dante looked over at Leon he was impressed with what Leon had to do but something began to bother Dante and it wasn't the fact the Leon killed another human it was the fact the human didn't smell like a human once the guys blood hit the air Dante's sense of smell kicked in and what greeted his nose was the smell of a partly decayed corps **_'what the hell?!' _**was what Dante thought. Out side of the house Dante and Leon heard the sound of a truck peeling out of the drive way the two ran to the window and saw that the truck was heading towards the cop car, the two heard shouting and gunfire, then a crash indicating that both cars went over the edge of the cliff.

"Shit!" Leon stated

"Damn it!" Dante grumbled just as the GRVT Visual radio started buzzing. it was Hunningan.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"There was a hostel local. I had no chose but to neutralize him." Leon stated.

"And just to add salt to the wound there are others surrounding the area." Dante stated earning a glare from Leon.

" Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subjects." Hunningan stated.

"Understood" Leon and Dante stated and hung up.

Spotting some more gold Leon grabs it and makes his way up stairs Dante right on his heel's

"That was not a Zombie" Leon states spotting some ammo on a Near by table grabbing it as he looks for a way out of the house.

"I'll say this once he may not have been one your use to seeing but he wasn't exactly alive he smelled like a partly decade corps." Dante stated just as Leon jumps out the window landing in a roll Dante right behind him. that's when three people came at them Leon shot one that roundhouse kicked him into a tree Dante shot the other two and threw one into a tree and stomped the others head into the ground. after that excitement Dante found more gold and divided it between the two of the before moving on down the road back to the bridge Leon looked over the side and saw the cop car and the other car in the river.

"Oh, No..." Leon stated Dante looked down and grimaced

"Where are the Officers?"

"Lets hope they made it out on time." Leon stated and moved on down the road to the Village. Leon's mind set went back to Raccoon city take any thing and every thing you might need and hope you can get out alive and so Leon entered a shack and found more ammo and some healing herbs that could be made into medicine should they need it. Out side the shack Dante found a white wolf caught in a bear trap.

"Hold on there bub lest see if I can prier this off your leg." Dante stated as he pulled the trap open and the wolf ran off once it was free. After dealing with two more crow demons and finding a hand grenade the two of them walked on down the road only to stop because Leon saw a trip wire connected to a bomb. Dante shot the bomb and Leon shot another one which alerted a look out who hollered at the two of them before running at the with a pitch fork.

"Really a pitch fork?" Leon asked dodging getting around the back of the guy and knifing him a couple of times.

* * *

**Me: **and this is where i leave you until next time.

**Dante: **okay. who have you been hanging with to come up with this convilued idea?

**Me: ** no one believe it or not. I've always had this idea flotting around in my head.

**Leon:** thats vary heard to believe.

**Me: ** gee thanks Leon I so like to think that you don't trust me.**(turns to reader) **so sorry that this took so long to write.

**Dante:** please remember to review, and favorite if you liked this crazy idea of hers.

**Leon: **until next time. keep your head low and parse the lord, pass the ammo.

**Me: ** bey guys. **(waves)**


End file.
